Bruno: The Teenage Years
by TheNightmare793
Summary: Bruno and Buttercup's relationship had continued into their teenage years, but what happens when Bruno catches Buttercup with another man? Only time will tell. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Bruno_

Bruno smiled as he sat in his room, Avenged Sevenfold blasting through his headphones. He smiled as he was looking at a picture of him when he was 5. He chuckled at his curly brown hair. Bruno smiled as now he was 17. He chuckled as he though about Buttercup, who said she was gonna be hanging out with Butch today. Bruno looked around, his brown hair now dyed black and cut in a emo-style haircut, his bangs covering his left eye. He was looking around and saw Buttercup's purse sitting in the corner. He sighed and chuckled, knowing Buttercup was one to forget things. 'Guess I better go take this to her.' He sighed as he carried it in his right hand, walking down the street. About 3 years ago, all of the villians had been imprisioned besides Princess, whose father passed away a year before that. She had shut down after that and had not tried to destroy the girls. No one knows why, but she just stopped. The other villians had, one by one, left Townsville to try to find someplace easier to run their operations. Since then, the girls and Bruno had stopped flying, and the Boys were still there, except they kinda ceased causing trouble, they just lived normal lives, their want to destroy Townsville had vanished. Bruno thought about all this as he walked and finally arrived at the Boys's apartment and knocked on the door. Brick came to the door and allowed Bruno in. Bruno smiled as he 'bro-hugged' Brick, locking hands then wrapping their other arms around each other for a hot second. In the house, Bruno could hear giggling and gasping. He smiled at Brick as he walked around the apartment, opening the door where the sounds had been emanating from.

Bruno could not believe the sight that laid in front of him. He dropped the purse, which alerted Butch and Buttercup. They were covering themselves with the blanket, their clothes scattered around the room. Bruno gasped as Buttercup looked embarassed. "Wait Bruno! Its not what it looks like!" Buttercup called, Bruno cried as he ran out of the boys's apartment, crying.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup smiled as she got a call from Butch. It was about 9 in the morning. "Hey girl, you wanna chill today?" Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, I got nothing better to do, Bruno's asleep anyway." Buttercup quickly scibbled out a note, explaining she was going to hang with Butch, then left to meet him. The two went back to the Boys's apartment. They went to the living room, popping _Seed of Chucky_ into the DVD player. Buttercup watched the previews as Butch popped some popcorn. Afterwards, the two watched the movie as Butch chuckled, feeling Buttercup lean against him. He stroked her hair as they watched the movie. Buttercup smiled up at him and a light red blush was appearent in her face. 'Wow, he's really cute.' Buttercup felt lips press against hers and on instinct, her eyes instantly closed and she kissed back. She felt Butch's hands explore her body, which made her hot. She smiled as she was carried to Butch's bedroom and was laid down on his bed. 'Maybe just once, Bruno won't know.' She felt his hands slide against her skin. Like clockwork, the two began throwing off clothes, their lust very appearent. He got on top of her and kissed her as he began exploring the crurves on her body. All of a sudden, Butch heard footsteps down the hall and rolled off, before Buttercup pulled him so both were on their sides. She giggled and gasped as she felt Butch's hand on her breast. She kissed him again as she heard the door open. Instinctevly, she covered both Butch's body and her body with the blanket. Buttercup looked up and saw Bruno, and her face went pale white. She gasped as she looked at him. "Wait Bruno! This isn't what it looks like!" Too late. She watched as Bruno ran off crying and got up, closing the door as she looked at Butch, who wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled back at him and kissed him. 'I love you Butch. I'm sorry Bruno.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bruno_

Bruno ran through the door of the Powerpuff manor, still crying from Buttercup and Butch. 'How could she do that to me? WHY would she do that to me?' All these thought flooded through Bruno's head as tears continued to fall down his face.

"Why won't he love me?" Bruno stopped in his tracks, hearing that voice. 'That sounds like Bubbles'. He peeked into Bubbles's room and saw her cry. Bruno knocked on the door, which made Bubbles jump up and look at Bruno. "C-Come in, Bruno." Bruno sat across from Bubbles and smiled. "Whats wrong Bubbles?" Bubbles looked up at him. "I love this one guy, but no matter what I do, I cant get his attention." Bruno smiled, he thought it was Boomer, since it was wildly known that Bubbles liked Boomer, so he decided to help her. "That's easy Bubbles. If you really want to get his attention, try to wear something a little more... revealing, if you catch my drift." Bubbles thought for a moment, then shrugged and Bruno sighed. "Wear something that..." Bruno paused. "shows a little more skin. Something that you think would make you look a little skank-y. What about that blue silk dress you bought a little bit ago?" Bubbles nodded and pulled it out and pressed it against her to find out if it would look good. It looked like it would barely cover her panties. Bruno smiled and she giggled and looked at him. "But what about bra and panties?" Bruno laughed. "Well, what about that blue lace see-through set?" Bubbles smiled and nodded. "Ok... Now get out cause I gotta change." Bruno left Bubbles's room, smiling, happy about helping Bubbles, but still mildly upset about Buttercup and Butch. Bruno pushed that to the back of his mind to try to forget about it. He plopped on his bed and took a nap.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup rolled off a sleeping Butch and held him close to her, smiling and panting. She giggled as she scribbled out a note, telling him she was going home to see if her sisters were ok. She slid out the door after getting dressed. She walked down the streets of Townsville, heading home and smiled as she walked into the door just as Bruno walked out of Bubbles's room. Buttercup hid, not wanting him to see her and peeked once she heard his door shut. She walked upstairs and knocked on her sister's door. "Sis, its me, Buttercup, can I come in?" Bubbles giggled. "Sure, just shut the door when you do." Buttercup stepped in and saw what Bubbles was putting on. "Sis... Woah... What are you wearing?" Bubbles giggled. "I'm trying to impress a guy, and Bruno said that wearing these things was the best way to get him to notice me." Buttercup smiled, "Oh Boomer'll notice you alright." Bubbles blushed and looked down, shaking her head. "It's not Boomer I'm trying to impress." Buttercup looked at her, dumbfounded. "Then who is it sis? Who are you trying to impress?" Bubbles shook her head. "I-Its just... uh... Mitch." Buttercup laughed. "No it's not... We both know he went to prison like a year ago for trying to rob that convinience store. Remember?" Bubbles nodded and sighed. "You really want to know?" Bubbles said as she slid on the short silk dress. She looked around then whispered in Buttercup's ear. "Its Bruno, I've fallen head-over-heels for him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Buttercup_

"WHAT?!" A shocked look was over Buttercup's face. Bubbles got scared by this and her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry... It's just... He's so sweet, and cute, and I know what you did to him Buttercup." Bubble's eyes went from fear to anger. "And I can't believe you would do that!" Buttercup looked down, the guilt setting in. "Maybe I should go talk to him." Bubbles nodded. "I'm changing anyway. You got some time." Buttercup left Bubbles's room, headed towards Bruno's. 'She LOVES him? I can't believe this, I mean yes, he is sweet and charming, and so yummy...' Buttercup's trance was broken by her cell phone buzzing. It was a text from Butch. "Hey cutie. I hope you'll come by later or our reservation to Le Townsville will expire." Buttercup sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. 'I'll text him back later.' She was slightly excited about Le Townsville, it was the fanciest, most romantic (and most expensive) restaurant in the entire city. Buttercup arrived at Bruno's door and knocked, only to hear a grunt on the other side as a response. 'He must be really upset,' Buttercup thought. "Bruno, it's me... Can we talk?" After about 20 seconds, a lick was heard, notifying Buttercup that the door was unlocked. Buttercup opened the door and looked at Bruno, then around the room. Bruno's face was cherry red from crying, and candy wrappers littered the floor, and a few were on his bed. 'He must have gone into his stash.' Bruno had a stash of sweets that he would sneak up to his room. He ate his sweets when he was upset, or angry. By how many wrappers there were, Buttercup could tell he was devistated. Bruno looked at Buttercup, arms crossed. His emotion changed from sadness, to slight anger. "What do YOU want?" Buttercup looked into his eyes, then spoke. "Listen, I know what I did was unforgiveable, and I'm not asking you to go back out with me. I'm asking if we can still at least be friends. I'm really sorry for what I did, but I fell for Butch. Can we still be friends?" After about a minute, Bruno sighed. "You're right. What you did WAS unforgivable, but you should know me. I have too much of a kind heart. We can be friends." Buttercup smiled. "Thanks." She hugged Bruno who, in return, hugged her back. Bruno smiled and closed his door after their hug. Buttercup walked out of the house, texting Butch. "On my way."

_Bruno_

Bruno laid in his room, crying as he watched old home videos of Buttercup and Bruno when they were 5 years old. He smiled until he heard a knock. "Bruno, it's me... Can we talk?" Bruno sighed as he heard Buttercup's voice. He paused the home video and powered off the television in his room. He hid his shoebox of sweets before opening the door. Bruno sighed as he heard Buttercup's apology. He knew she was being sincere, and he has caught her glancing at Butch as the two passed him, so he ended up forgiving her. After they hugged, he shut his door, going back to his movies before he heard another knock at the door and a familiar giggle. "Bruno, It's me Bubbles... Can I come in?" Bruno paused the video and turned off the tv before sitting on his bed, relaxing. "Door's Open!" Bubbles walked into the room like she owned the place. Her blue silk dress barely covered her blue, see-through, lace panties. Bruno's jaw practically dropped. He smiled at her. "W-Wow Bubbles..." were all the words he could utter. Bubbles sat down next to him and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked. Bruno's eyes scanned her body. He was holding back from kissing her himself. "Boomer will definitly notice you now." Bubbles smiled and put her hands onto Bruno's shoulders. "It's not Boomer I want, It's you." Bubbles then straddled Bruno, sitting on his lap, then pushing him down so he was laying on the bed, with Bubbles on top of him. "I love you Bruno." Bruno could barely believe it. Not only was the Innocent girl on top of him, but she loved him. Bruno looked up into her deep blue eyes, running his hands through her beach blonde hair before smiling. "I love you too, Bubbles."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Bruno_

Bruno looked at the blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl that was strattling him. "Bubbles..." Bubbles giggled, blushing on top of him. "Yes Bruno?" Bruno smirked as he played with the straps of Bubbles's dress. Bubbles smiled and stood up, slowly sliding the dress off her body, her blue lace, see-through bra and panty set were the only clothing on her body, but they did a terrible job of hiding her naked body, which turned Bruno on. Bubbles smiled as she tugged on Bruno's shirt. Bruno smiled and slipped his shirt off. "Wow Bruno, you've really been hitting the gym." Bruno blushed as his toned upper body was exposed. After shedding off the rest of their clothes, the two tangled themselves into the sheets in a mixture of passion and lust.

Bruno sighed as Bubbles rolled off of him, laying next to him. He got up, putting his clothes back on before smiling back at Bubbles. He smiled and straddled her. "So Bubbles, what do you want to do today?" Bubbles giggled and shrugged. "Whatever you want to do Bruno." Bruno smiled. "You wanna go see a movie?" Bubbles nodded happily and put in her dress, bra, and panties before walking to her room. Bruno tried to follow her, but Bubbles teasingly pushed him out before winking and shutting the door. After for what seemed like forever, but was only about 20 minutes, Bubbles came out in her normal dress. "Shall we go?" Bruno nodded and they linked arms, heading to the theatre.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup headed to Butch's place, smiling with a bag of clothes. She arrived at his place about 10 minutes later. Besides Boomer, they were by themselves. Buttercup and Butch snuck by him, sneaking off to Butch's room. Buttercup pushed Butch on the bed teasingly before winking at him. "I'm gonna go into your closet and change. You better not peek." Butch was tempted, but was a good boy and stayed on the bed. Buttercup came back out in a very skimpy, green schoolgirl outfit. "What do you think cutie? I got this for you." Butch's jaw dropped, as any guy's jaw would, and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Butch took off his shirt, and Buttercup could not help but stare. _'Damn... That boy is fine!'_ Buttercup winked and pushed him back onto the bed, unbuttoning the shirt and slowly took it off, revealing that she was wearing nothing but her skin under it. Butch got up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed, tangling themselves in a mix of sheets and skin.

An hour and a half later, Buttercup rolled off Butch, more than satisfied. She walked into his closet, changing back into her clothes, leaving the door open this time. Butch watched as Buttercup slid on her other clothes, putting the other clothes back into the bag she brought, storing it in Butch's closet. "So Buttercup, I heard that new SAW movie was pretty good. You wanna go see it?" Buttercup damn near gave herself whiplash with how fast she was nodding her head. Butch smiled and grabbed Buttercup's hand, walking out of the Boy's house, headed towards the movie theatre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Buttercup_

Buttercup and Butch walked to the theatre. After arriving, they went to the ticket booth. "2 tickets to SAW 5." The man behind the window shrugged. "Sorry, its sold out." Butch and Buttercup sighed and looked up, seeing what else was playing. After a sigh, Buttercup decided. "Two tickets to 'Drive'." The man nodded and gave them their tickets and Butch and Buttercup walked into the theatre. Buttercup smelled the popcorn and smiled at Butch. "Butch, can we get some snacks for the movie?" Butch nodded and bought Buttercup some popcorn and candy for the both of them. They walked into the theatre and sat down as the previews began to play. Butch looked around and nudged Buttercup, pointing to a couple sitting 2 rows in front of them. "Buttercup, isn't that Bubbles with Bruno?"

_Bruno_

Bruno and Bubbles walked to the theatre, arriving very early. "So Bubbles, what movie do you want to see?" Bubbles pointed up to the latest kids movie. "What about this one Bubbles?" Bruno pointed towards the poster for 'Drive'. Bubbles looked at him worridly and Bruno smiled. "Don't worry Bubbles, I'll be right next to you." Bubbles smiled and giggled. "Alright." Bruno and Bubbles walked up to the counter. "Two tickets to 'Drive'." After Bruno passed the man behind the counter the money, he was given the tickets. Bruno and Bubbles entered the building, picking up some popcorn, snacks, and drinks at the snack bar before heading into the theatre where the movie was. Bruno and Bubbles sat up watching the previews in peace until they heard Butch. "Buttercup, isn't that Bubbles with Bruno." Bubbles went scarlet red as she was found out. Bruno whispered into her ear, comforting her. "Don't worry Bubbles, It doesn't matter... I love you and you love me, that's all that matters." After that, the theatre fell silent as the movie began to play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Bruno_

Bruno sat in the movie theatre, with his arm around Bubbles as the movie started. About 20 minutes into it, Bruno got up to go to the bathroom. He gave Bubbles a quick kiss on the cheek and scootched out to go to the bathroom. On the way there, he felt hands shove him. Bruno turned around and there was standing Butch. "What the hell you want Butcher?" Butch growled at Bruno. "First of all, I told you never to call me that, and second of all, you are an ass!" Bruno growled. "How the fuck am I an ass?" Butch smirked. "Because you dated my Buttercup." Bruno growled at him and scoffed. "If you excuse me, I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'm not gonna get kicked out for the likes of YOU!" Bruno walked into the bathroom and did his business. When he came out, he was met with another blow. Bruno growled. "Thats it! I don't care if I get kicked out, you're going the fuck down for that!" This began a brawl betweenthe two boys.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup sat in her seat and watched the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie. Butch got up, saying he had to use the bathroom. 10 minutes later, Butch hadn't come back and saw Bruno standing up. "Must be a lot of guys in line to use the bathroom or something." After 5 more, Bubbles got up and left, then came running up to Buttercupand shook her. "Buttercup, Bruno and Butch are fighting." Buttercup shrugged. "Eh... Let them work it out." Bubbles sighed, "No, I mean like actually fighting... Butch is pounding Bruno's head into the ground right now." Buttercup and Bubbles ran for the door and saw Bruno and Butch fighting. By looks, Butch was killing Bruno, but by how it actually was, it was a close match. Bruno was weakening Butch with armbars and submission moves. "Alright you two, knock it off." Buttercup said, trying to get them to stop peacefully, but Bruno and Butch kept right on fighting. Bubbles was in the corner, scared and Buttercup could see Bruno glance over at Bubbles to try to get her, but Butch wouldn't let him. Buttercup grabbed Butch and tossed him off of Bruno. "You two better knock it the hell off and settle down!" Buttercup scolded Bruno, who had gone to confort Bubbles, and Butch, who Buttercup was in his face, screaming her head off. The yelling had caught the attention of the manager, who had asked all 4 of them to leave. Bruno and Bubbles walked out, both of them not trying to anger the management. Buttercup was, however, raging mad and flipped out on the manager, who had ended up calling security, getting Buttercup and Butch banned for life. Butch growled at Bruno. "This is all your fault!" Bruno just shrugged. "Takes a real man to blame everyone else for his own mistake." Butch looked ready to kill Bruno for that, but Buttercup tugged his sleeve. "Come on Butch, Brick invited us, ALL of us, for a sleepover back at your place."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Bruno_

Bruno smiled, holding his arm out for Bubbles, who latched onto it and walked with Bruno, Butch, and Buttercup. Bruno and butch were separated by both Buttercup and Bubbles, so they wouldn't fight. Butch was shouting insults at Bruno. "You fuckin' pussy. You couldn't even keep one powerpuff. What makes you think you'll keep that one?" Bruno glared at Butch, who smirked. "Yeah punk, what you gonna do?" Buttercup, even though she would have loved to see a good fight between her ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend, she was trying to keep this under control. Bruno, swallowing his pride, finally spoke. "Butch, listen, I know you hate me, and frankly, I hate you, but... At least have a mutual understanding. As far as Brick and Boomer know, we're the best of friends. Let's keep it peaceful until after this sleepover, for their sake. Temporary truce?" Butch glared at him, but shrugged. "I guess. I mean I don't even wanna go to this damn thing, but I'm only doing this for Buttercup and the bros."After arriving at the apartment where the boys were, Bruno looked around. Blossom was sitting next to Bruno, and another red-headed girl was sitting next to Boomer. her red, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in what looked like expensive clothing. Even her shoes were fancy, encrusted wth diamonds, she looked like a rich angel, until she spoke. "What the fuck is THAT doing here?" The red-headed girl pointed to Bruno and Bruno simply rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too Princess." Bruno still hated himself for how he knew her. A while back, Buttercup and Bruno had broken off, for the same reason too. Bruno had found Buttercup and Butch in his car. Princess seemed sweet, and changed from how she used to be. Bruno fell for her and she even took his virginity, but, in the end, she ended up trying to control him, and Bruno broke up with her. Bruno looked at Boomer, feeling sorry for him. To him, that bitch should be locked up in an insane asylum, but Princess smiled at Boomer, especially when Brick came out with Blossom and everyone else smiled whilt the red boy and girl went red in the face before Blossom set a bottle down, everyone sitting around it. "Alright, we're gonna do Spin the Bottle. Whoever it lands on, whether they're the same gender or not, you have to kiss. And it HAS to be on the lips for at least 10 seconds." The girls loved the idea, including Princess, the boys were just as excited. 'God I hope I get to see Buttercup and Bubbles kiss...', Bruno thought. Blossom smiled. "I'll go first." She spun the bottle, watching the end of the bottle as it pointed towards Brick. Blossom tackled Brick and they kissed for WAY more than 10 seconds. After what seemed like ages, Blossom finally released the kiss and Brick took the bottle. "My go." Brick spun now and Bruno laughed as he saw who it landed on. Brick and Butch had eye contact, neither of them wanting to, but after about an eternity. Brick kissed Butch for the minimum 10 seconds and pulled back, taking mouthwash that Blossom had brought out for the guys and rinsing with it. All 4 girls, and Bruno were laughing, then the bottle was handed to Bubbles. She took her spin, it spun around and around until it was pointing directly at Buttercup. Bruno was silently cheering inside as he watched Bubbles and Buttercup make out for almost 15 seconds. Bruno smiled as he took the bottle. "My go." He spun it and watched as it went around and around. After about a minute, the bottle stopped, pointing to Blossom. Bruno slowly inched toward Blossom, who shyly turned away. Bruno grabbed her chin, Blossoms face looking directly at Bruno as he spoke. "This was your idea." Bruno leaned forward and kissed Blossom passionately. After 20 seconds, Bruno pulled away and chuckled as Blossom had a blush covering her face. Bruno handed the bottle to Princess, who refused to spin. After arguing with her, everyone decided not to play anymore. Bruno sighed at Princess. "You always knew how to be a fun-crusher Morbucks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the game of 'Spin the Bottle' was ruined by Morbucks, Blossom looked at her. "Alright Princess. What do YOU want to play?" After a while of thinking, Princess smiled. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Everyone sat down in a circle, the pattern alternating between boys and girls. "I'll start, since I'm the richest and best out of a-" Bruno sighed. "Ugh... Self-centered much?" Princess growled at Bruno. "Shut up or I'll do to you what I did in Vegas." Bruno smiled. "Then I probably won't." Princess growled. "Not that, what I did at the slot machine with that one guy." Bruno growled. "All you did was-" Blossom sighed. "Can we just start this?" Princess's eyes rolled. "Fine! Blossom, truth or dare?" Blossom smirked. "Truth." Princess smirked. "Ok, out of all the guys in this room, which would you like to sleep with the least?" Blossom pointed to Boomer and Butch. "It's a tie... Sorry boys, you two just aren't my type." "Well fuck you too!" Boomer just simply looked down. Bruno gleamed. "Sweet! That means I'm number 2. All I gotta do is eliminate Brick and that ass be mine!" The boys laughed, except Brick. Bubbles gave him a playful nudge. "Hey, you got me babe. I should be all the ass you need." Bruno smirked. "Oh of course you are, but I told you... not in public." Butch backed away. "Hey now, don't be doin the dirty in front of all of us." Bruno sighed. "Well you tapped something I tapped first... so HA!" Blossom smiled. "Ok Bubbles. Truth or Dare?" Bubbles giggled. "Dare." Blossom smiled. "I dare you to... hm... Tell us all how you relly feel about Bruno." Buttercup listened intently, as did Bruno. Bubbles sighed and spoke. "I love him, honestly I do. He's a great guy and fun to be around... plus..." Bubbles giggled and said the most unexpected thing which made everyone shocked. "He's amazing in bed." Buttercup cracked her neck, she looked ready to kill Bruno, but instead ended up sighing. "You SLEPT with her?" Bruno growled. "YOu're one to talk. You slept with that... multiple times... while you were still with me!" Bruno motioned towards Butch and Buttercup smiled and pointed to Bruno. "Touche." Bubbles looked at Bruno. "Truth or Dare babe?" Bruno smiled. "Truth." Bubbles smiled. "What happened in Vegas at the slot machines between you and Princess?" Bruno and Princess looked at Bubbles and spoke in unison. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas Bubbles." Bruno and Princess looked at each other and laughed. "So Princess, do you think that guy will ever find work?" Princess laughed. "I'm still waiting for the call from Playboy." Blossom and Bubbles looked at them and sighed. Bruno smiled and looked to Butch. "Truth or Dare Butchy?" Butch growled. "I told you never to call me that, and Dare." Bruno laughed, "I dare you to call one girl in here a Skanky Ho." Butch looked directly at Princess and she growled. "DO it and it's coming off." Butch laughed. "You're a skanky ho Princess." Princess growled. "I warned you!" Butch laughed, "To be fair, you slept with every guy in here at least once." Princess opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and Blossom glared at Brick. "It was before you Blossom... I was drunk, she wasn't." Blossom still looked slightly peeved, as did Buttercup, but Butch didn't even try to defend himself. The game continued for a while longer. At the end of it all, everyone was yawning, ready to sleep, except Bubbles and Bruno. They were kissing, sliding into a room and shutting the door. Boomer then sighed. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch. My bed's gonna be too messy to sleep in." Buttercup sighed and opened the door. Bruno's hand was up Bubbles's dress and her hair looked messed up already. Bubbles's hands were simply around Bruno's neck. "Bruno, you wait till we get home to fuck my sister. Now be social damnit!" Bruno and Bubbles blushed, then sighed. Bubbles fixed herself as Bruno worked out the wrinkles in his clothing and they walked out to the living room, blushing as they held hands. Everyone else was almost asleep, so they determined that they'd go to bed, leaving Bruno alone with Blossom. They sat on the couch and smiled at each other. "C'mon Bruno, let's talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bruno sat on the couch with Blossom after everyone else had gone to bed. Blossom smiled and looked at Bruno. "Ok, what do you really feel for my sister?" He blushed. "I mean she's a sweet girl and all... and I love her, but... she's alright. Hey Blossom, wanna drink?" Blossom nodded. "I could go for a nice, stiff one." Bruno backed up. "Woah, talk to Brick about that." Blossom blushed and threw a pillow at Bruno. "I meant a drink asshole!" Bruno laughed as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of 100 Proof peppermint schnapps amd two shotglasses. After about an hour, Blossom was too drunk to remember anything. "Y-You know Br-Bruno. I-I've always found you ex-e-exteremely attractive." Bruno blushed and looked at Blossom, who kissed him and his eyes were wide. He pushed her off of him and sighed. "Blossom, you're trashed. I should get you to bed." Blossom laughed. "I'm not trashed... I'm drunk... and I love you Bruno." She drunkenly put her hand on his cheek. "And I think you love me too." Bruno could admit, he has thought about getting in bed with her... and maybe Bubbles too... and then they would... ooh... that would be hot. His thought was interuppted by Blossom. "Oooh... some-some-someone likes me too." Bruno blushed dark. He was totally turned on. The fact that he could see Blossom's panties didn't exactly help. Blossom chuckled and stood up, grabbing Bruno by the collar and drunkenly walking him to an open bedroom.

The next morning, he was awoken by a shriek. He looked up and saw Bubbles, standing there in a mixture of shock and anger. The same face he wore when he saw Buttercup in bed with Butch. He looked over and saw Blossom next to him, both naked. He backed out of the bed and thunked on the floor, which woke Blossom up. Bubbles made eye contact with the sister formerly dressed in red. Then Blossom made eye contact with Bruno. All 3 of them were shocked and speechless. Bruno stood up. "Blossom, what happened last night?" Blossom clutched her head. "Not so loud. I got a mind-splitting headache." Bubbles laughed. "Well she was trashed." She glared at Bruno. "And what's your excuse you two-timing bastard. You really have learned a lot from Buttercup haven't you?" Bubbles sighed. "Don't worry Blossom, Brick isn't awake. I won't tell him. You might just wanna get dressed though... and clean the sheets." Bubbles glared at Bruno and hissed quietly. "We'll talk about this later." Bruno hung his head as Bubbles walked out. Bruno sighed. "Listen, Blossom..." Blossom smirked. "Oh by the way... I wasn't drunk last night... I knew those acting lessons would pay off sooner or later." Bruno glared at Blossom. "Thanks Red... Now you got my little Bubby pissed at me. You better tell her the truth!" Blossom sighed. "You're right Bruno... I should." Bruno and Blossom both got dressed and walked, together, over to Bubbles. "Sis, listen, can we talk?" Bubbles scoffed. "Why? So you can rub it in that you're together?" Blossom sighed and Bruno spoke. "No, so we can explain what happened." Bubbles listened as Blossom explained that she tricked Bruno into bed with her. "Yeah, alright. But what about Brick?" Blossom sighed. "That boy hasn't put out since that fling with Princess, he's afraid that he caught something from her." Bruno laughed hysterically. "Skanky ho." Blossom and Bubbles laughed, then Bubbles looked at Bruno. "Does that mean you have something?" Bruno shook his head. "I doubt it, I tested myself for like every STD out there after I slept with that skanky ho, all negative." Bubbles made a sigh of relief and Blossom smiled at Bubbles. "Can you forgive me for... you know... Bruno." Bubbles scoffed, still a little peeved, then sighed. "I forgive you, but if this happens again, Brick will know about it... I will tell him." Blossom nodded. "I understand... It wont happen again." Bubbles smiled and took Bruno's hand, leading him to the couch and kissing him. "I hope you didn't enjoy it." Bruno chuckled. I'm a guy, so of course I did, but I enjoy it with you way more." Bruno blushed and smiled at Bubbles. "Me and Blossom had sex, but me and you make love." Bubbles smiled and hugged and kissed Bruno, who hugged and kissed back. Bubbles went into the kitcchen and Blossom winked, Bruno turned away, with a light blush on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Some time has passed since Blossom slept with Bruno. Bubbles broke it off with Bruno, and Bruno even helped her get together with Boomer. It has been a month since then. Brick found out about Blossom sleeping with Bruno, and Bubbles, to this day, denies it was her who told him.

Brick and Blossom broke it off, but Bruno helped them get back together. Buttercup has been loyal to Butch, but she has tried to sleep with Bruno twice, which Bruno rejected. Buttercup and Bruno were in Bruno's room, playing video games, when Buttercup looked over at Bruno. "Yo Bruno... I know you're the only single guy among us, and it kind of hurts me to see you like this." Bruno sighed. "It's been hard Buttercup, it really has, but I think I've learned to deal with it." Buttercup and Bruno looked at each other, right into each other's eyes, then their lips connected. The two kissed lovingly and passionately, their feelings from being away from each other finally showing. Bruno pulled back and blushed, panting slightly. "Stop Buttercup... I'm not going to sleep with you." Buttercup nodded. "I know, I just wanted to kiss you." Bruno smiled at Buttercup and the two continued to play their game.

Buttercup walked out of Bruno's room as Bubbles ran into Bruno's room, smiling. "Thanks for setting me up with Boomer, Bruno." She left happy, and Bruno sighed as he laid on the bed. "Well, I'm glad they're happy, but where is my love?" He sighed, getting up and turning off his system, walking out of the house. He strolled down the street, sighing before he saw Blossom running towards him, crying. Bruno caught her in an embrace. "Blossom? What's wrong?" She buried her face into his chest for a good 5 minutes, and Bruno simply held her close to him, letting her cry. After 5 minutes, Blossom looked up, finally able to speak. "Brick he… he cheated on me with that slut Princess!" She went back to crying into his chest and Bruno sighed. "It's ok Blossom… It's ok…" He sighed, continuing to hug her before speaking to her. "How about some ice cream to soothe your pain? My treat." Blossom looked up at him, nodding before clutching onto his arm as if she was already dating him. He didn't seem to mind as the two walked to Townsville's local ice cream shop. Blossom got herself a big banana split, Bruno just getting a vanilla cone. He got the two a table to themselves, handing Blossom hers. The two ate, Blossom looking crushed throughout the entire experience. Bruno sighed and looked at her. "What exactly did you see Blossom?" Blossom sighed, looking at Bruno. "Well, I was walking to Brick's because it was our anniversary of when we started going out. I even got flowers for him. Anyway, I walk into the Boy's place and I see Brick and Princess kissing each other. They didn't notice me so I watched a little. Next thing you know, I see them lock hands and hurry into Brick's room. I listened in to hear if they were doing anything. Oh they were, I could hear the bed frame hitting the wall!"

Bruno sighed as he heard Blossom's story and looked sorry for her. "I'm sorry Blossom. If there's something I can do, please let me know and I will. I'm real sorry for what happened." Blossom sighed and looked at Bruno, gazing into his eyes before speaking. "Well, there is one thing." Bruno looked and saw Blossom's eyes meet his own, who's eyes had a look of relief. "Anything Blossom, what is it?" Blossom smiled and pulled Bruno's face to hers. "Go out with me. I love you Bruno. I want to be yours."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The eyes in Bruno's head were as wide as dinner plates. "What?" Blossom looked at him like nothing was wrong with what she had said and repeated herself. "Please Bruno. I love you and want to be with you." Blossom had a blush on her face as she brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "I still remember that night we did it Bruno. Every day I laid in my bed, playing with myself, wishing you were inside me. Every day I see you getting out of the shower with noting but your towel, I wanna pull you into my room, rip off that towel and play with that thick, meaty shaft of yours." At this time, Bruno was blushing pretty dark, and Blossom still continued. "I even bought myself a dildo and suck it, wishing it was your cock in my mouth instead of that plastic toy. You gave me something that Brick hadn't given to me in a long time, and I want more Bruno. I want so much more." Bruno's entire face was dark red when Blossom pulled her lips away from his ear, sitting back down and giggling, seeing Bruno's blush. Bruno was frozen with shock. He couldn't move, couldn't even open his mouth to mutter words. Blossom looked at him and Bruno began to breathe deeply, calming himself from the shock enough to move and speak. "Blossom… I…" Bruno sighed and spoke his mind to her. "I still remember that night too. I thought you were drunk and got lucky that night Blossom. I'm glad you love me, but is the sex really all you want? What about me? What about the actual me, not just my cock?" Blossom blushed as parents glared at him, covering their kids ears and Blossom sighed. "Bruno I…" She stopped, she couldn't think of anything else besides just wanting him inside her. She sat down and looked down and Bruno nodded, pulling himself to her and lifting her head up to face him and she smiled at his next words. "How about we date, and see where things go from there?" Blossom nodded and Bruno smiled at Blossom, sitting back down and she ate her banana split happily.

The next day, Bruno awoke to Blossom sleeping in bed, cuddling up against him. He smiled at her sleeping form and she awoke, smiling tiredly at him. "Good morning love. I'm sorry I kinda snuck in, I just missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Bruno smiled at Blossom, nodding. "I get it, but you gotta learn self-control. You can't be around me 24/7. Bubbles wasn't and neither was Buttercup. Maybe one or both of them will help you. Go back to bed Blossom." Blossom nodded and walked out of the room and Bruno couldn't help but check out her ass as she left. She turned, seeing where his eyes were and gave him a wink before leaving the room, leaving Bruno blushing in her wake.

_Blossom_

Blossom walked along the hallway, seeing Bubbles' room, she knocked, only to be answered with a "Come on in." Blossom walked in and Bubbles blushed, sliding out of bed, a figure turning the other way before Bubbles led Blossom into the hallway. "What do you want Blossom?" Blossom blushed before speaking to her sister. "I… I need help. I can't stop thinking about Bruno. I mean I still remember that night me and him… you know Bubbles." Bubbles smiled. "The night you two fucked, right?" Blossom blushed and nodded and Bubbles giggled at her sister's shyness. "I thought I was to be the innocent one, but I guess it went to you, didn't it Blossom?" Blossom blushed darker. "Shut it Bubbles." Bubbles giggled and smiled. "Truth be told, I couldn't help but think of Bruno too. I mean he's so handsome… And so good in bed." Blossom smiled, agreeing with her sister and the two were intercepted by Buttercup, who bumped into Bubbles. "Hey you two, what're you doing out here so late?" Blossom explained her situation again and Buttercup chuckled lightly. "I know… I mean you two know I've been with Bruno the longest, he's so sweet and a real animal in the sack." Her two sisters agreed and Buttercup smirked. "How about all 3 of us, tomorrow night, go in there and give Bruno a little 'surprise'?" Bubbles and Blossom blushed, Blossom nodding in approval. Buttercup smiled and both Blossom and Buttercup looked to Bubbles, who also nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'd be nice to sleep with Bruno again. I'm still trying to get Boomer to put out, the damn boy is way too shy." Buttercup and Blossom giggled lightly and all 3 went back to their rooms.

_Bruno_

The next day came and went and Bruno yawned in his room, deciding to sleep in the nude that night. He heard a soft knock at the door and sighed, "Hold on a minute." He put on his pants and boxers, going to the door and opening it. The sight he saw made his jaw drop. All three girls were in lingerie. Blossom was in a fiery red bra and panty set, with a garter belt and red stockings with red high heels. Bubbles had the same type of outfit as Blossom, except hers was blue, and Buttercup was in the same as the other two, but in black. The three smirked and Blossom went up to Bruno. She planted her lips upon his and all three pulled him to the bed, Blossom pushing him on his back. Bruno was on his back on the bed and Buttercup jumped on top of him, smirking. "I think I'll start this off." Before Bruno could even protest, he was kissed by the green Powerpuff, feeling his clothes being taken off by Blossom and Bubbles. The two giggled and pointed out his cock to Buttercup, who giggled as well. "Seems like someone is happy to see us, isn't he girls?"

After 3 hours, Bruno looked to all 3 girls, who were all nude and panting happily, looking up to him. Now, Bruno had the floor, and boy did he use it. "What were you 3 thinking? This was all your idea, wasn't it Blossom? You were the one who was begging for it at the ice cream parlor." Blossom looked down and Buttercup spoke up. "Actually, the idea was mine Bruno. You think I forgot that you had a crush on both my sisters and fantasized about a 4some with all of us?" Bruno went to open his mouth, but blushed and looked at Buttercup, who beamed. "Exactly, now Bruno. I need to talk to you about Blossom, alone." The other 2 nodded and put their clothes on, leaving the room as Bruno put on his clothes. He looked up at Buttercup, fully dressed and blushed, seeing her nude. "If you're gonna scold me, can you at least put something on? Here… take a shirt of mine." Bruno tossed his Avenged Sevenfold shirt to Buttercup, who put it on and Bruno chuckled. "Bring back some memories, doesn't it?" Buttercup chuckled and nodded. "It reminds me of when we had our first time." Bruno chuckled, smiling as he remembered the day. The two were dating and were about the age of 13. Buttercup and Bruno were in Bruno's room, playing games when Buttercup went to mess him up, but accidentally groped him. It was the first and one of the few times he ever saw Buttercup blush. One thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was being chewed out by the Professor. That brought a tear to his eye. Buttercup saw him and sighed. "Memory of the Professor?" Bruno nodded and sighed. "I still can't believe he's gone Buttercup. I mean the sound of that bullet still rings from my ears." The professor had passed, being shot by one of the local gangs in a shooting. Buttercup nodded and looked at Bruno. "Bruno, listen, about Blossom… I really think she is madly in love with you. Whenever she saw me with Butch, her face always seemed to light up. She even once admitted to me to having a massive crush on you. So listen, me and Bubbles will back off from you, but give Blossom a chance, alright?" Buttercup started to get up, but was stopped by Bruno grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down to him, smiling. He leaned forward, kissing Buttercup, who blushed lightly, kissing Bruno back before pulling away from him, smiling. "What was that?" Bruno smiled at her. "Payback for when you kissed me." Buttercup chuckled and took off Bruno's shirt, tossing it in his face. "Move that shirt and I swear you're gonna get it." Bruno kept his face hidden as Buttercup put her lingerie back on. "Alright you're good." Bruno whistled at Buttercup as he saw her and smiled. "Hey Buttercup!" She turned to him, smiling. "Yes?" Bruno smiled. "Did you get that lingerie for me?" Buttercup smiled and punched him softly in the arm. "Nope, I got it for Butch darling… He goes crazy when I wear this." Bruno laughed, smiling. "I can see why darling, you look amazingly sexy in that. And hey, can you send Blossom in here? I need to talk to her." Buttercup nodded and left the room before Blossom stepped in in her normal clothes. She was always much more conservative, but at that time, she was wearing a shirt that highlighted her breasts and pants that hugged her ass just right. Bruno smiled at Blossom. "Hey Blossom, will you be my girl?" Blossom blushed and nodded. "Of course I will Bruno, I'll gladly be your girlfriend!" The two shared a kiss, smiling as they looked into each other's eyes, falling asleep cuddling up to each other.


	12. Final Chapter

Chapter 12

Months passed since that day, and Bruno and Blossom have been happily together. This seemed to upset Brick, who was still after her. Seeing her with Bruno really caused him to lose it. He snuck into Butch's room when Butch wasn't there, opening his nightstand and pulling out a pistol and a clip full of bullets, putting the clip in the gun and cocking it. "You wanna be with my Blossom Bruno? You best enjoy your last few hours with her, cause she'll be all mine soon enough."

Blossom and Bruno were in Bruno's room kissing when Bruno heard his phone ring. He pulled away from Blossom, looking at it and seeing it was Brick, Blossom put Bruno's phone down and the two went back to kissing until Bruno heard a knock at his door and turned just in time to see Brick break down the door, pointing a pistol at Bruno. "Bruno, I thought we were bros, but you took my girl. If I can't have her, no one can." Bruno flew Blossom and himself to his wall, setting Blossom down and looking at Brick, who pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, missing both Blossom and Bruno. Brick checked his clip as Bruno flew to the other side of the room. Bruno caught that Brick only had 4 bullets left in his chamber. Brick pointed the gun to Bruno, firing again. Bruno dodged again, the bullet going into the wall. Brick fired twice more, missing Bruno before glaring at Bruno, shooting his last bullet, the bullet going into Bruno's arm. Bruno clutched his arm as Blossom shrieked. The shriek alerted Buttercup who ran in, knocking Brick out. Blossom looked frightened as Bruno continued clutching his arm. "Blossom, take Bruno to the hospital, I'll take care of Brick." Blossom nodded and flew, for the first time in years, she flew out of the house with Bruno in her arms. Bruno saw tears running down Blossom's face as his vision began to fade. Blossom looked at Bruno's eyes closing. "Bruno please… Stay with me! Please!" Bruno's eyes shut just as Blossom arrived to the hospital.

He awoke about 30 minutes later, a bandage on the arm he was shot in, an IV keeping blood flowing through his veins. He saw Blossom, who walked up, kissing Bruno, who kissed her back. "What happened?" Blossom looked at Bruno. "Brick shot you Bruno. He tried to kill you and you protected me." Bruno smiled brightly and chuckled. "I love you Blossom." Blossom smiled, looking down at Bruno. "I love you too Bruno, with all my heart." Bruno smiled at Blossom as the doctor came in. "Well. It looks like the bullet wasn't a fatal wound, but we are going to have to surgically extract the bullet and close the wound ourselves." Bruno nodded, being hauled away to surgery.

Blossom sat in the waiting room and a couple hours later, Bruno came out, smiling like nothing happened. "Hey darling. Miss me?" Blossom grinned and the two hugged each other tightly, kissing each other deeply. Bruno pulled away from the kiss, filling out some discharge papers before going back home, hand-in-hand with Blossom who grinned. "Say Blossom, Townsville's Valentines Day Fair is coming up soon. You wanna go with me?" Blossom smiled, kissing Bruno's cheek. "I'd love to Bruno."

The day of the Valentine's Day fair came, and Blossom and Bruno went together, hand-in-hand. Buttercup went with Butch, smiling as she saw Blossom and Bruno happy together. Bubbles had come with Boomer, who seemed more cheerful then usual and Bruno noticed chuckling. "Hey Bubbles, you finally get Boomer to put out?" Bubbles beamed and nodded, Bruno getting a good laugh out of it. Bruno led Blossom to the stage where a live band was playing, and Bruno and Blossom danced, having the time of their lives.


End file.
